Instant Love!
by SadBrokenWings
Summary: A little mockery of the overuse of some fanfic plots, mainly SessKag. Just a bit of fun, please enjoy! Excerpt: HOT OFFICE SEX!
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Umm…what to say, what to say…I may have gone off the deep end with this. I needed a strange release and this was it. It's kind of mocking all those Sess/Kag stories that always seem to follow the same plot line. But it's all in good fun and I harbor no ill will toward any of the writers who have stories with the implied plot(s)._

_SBW_

**Disclaimer: SOB! I don't own them!!!!**

**Instant Love!**

**Summary:** A little mockery of the overuse of some fanfic plots, mainly Sess/Kag. Just a bit of fun, please enjoy! Excerpt- _"And Sesshomaru-sama's heart grew three sizes that day!"_

"_Osuwari!" _Kagome Higurashi shouted, storming away from the clearing where she had stalked InuYasha to only to find him sexin' it up with the clay pot Kikyo.

"_I can't believe you!"_ She yelled, furious tears streaming down her cheeks.

She didn't care that she had just 'osuwari-ed' InuYasha while he was _on top _of Kikyo, who was now a pile of dirt from the force of the hanyou being slammed down on her, which had crushed her into oblivion. Angrily, she stalked off into the forest, not going to the well _(because that would be the good and logical idea) _and ended up lost. Because, as it always seemed to be, it was extremely dark at night, Kagome missed a fallen branch and went flying to the ground.

"Ouch!" She exclaimed, pushing herself up and onward.

"OW!" Yet another devilish branch found it's way in front of her.

"Eep!" _'thud.'_

"Holy shi-" _'thud.'_

"Not aga-" _'thud.'_

"_Just how many Goddamned branches are out to get me?!?!?" _Finally twisting her ankle to the point that she couldn't get up, Kagome just stayed on the ground and sobbed uncontrollably about the whole stupid situation.

Unbeknownst to her, there was a spectator watching her with extreme interest and disgust. If it was even possible to be feeling those two things at the same time. The golden eyes glowed intensely in the dark cover of the trees and it became obvious that Kagome was either ignoring the tremendous glow coming from his eyes or she was just so completely oblivious to her surroundings that she deserved to die.

Deciding it was the latter, Sesshomaru _(her mystery stalker) _stepped out from the shadows and drew Tokijin.

"Sesshomaru! Gasp! Well isn't someone looking particularly beautiful today? Did I just say that out loud? Am I still talking? Why haven't you killed me yet? Can't you see I want to die?" Kagome, after figuring out that she can't flatter her way to safety or to death, not entirely sure which she wants, scrambles to her feet. Then she runs. Right into him.

She had knocked herself unconscious and Sesshomaru, deciding not to take advantage of the situation and kill her, picked her up and flew off to his wonderful castle. His reasoning for keeping her alive? She _intrigued _him.

Kagome slept for a while and woke up in a magnificent bed in a beautiful sleeping yukata that she doesn't question how she got in. Instead she remembers what horrible act committed, as if she hadn't expected it, and begins to sob all over again. From out of thin air she grabs a dagger and thrusts it into her chest, killing herself in her despair.

"Oh InuYasha how could you! Even though you told me that you loved Kikyo, I didn't really take you seriously! If I can't have you then life isn't worth living!"

Sesshomaru, in a nearby room, decides that something is wrong with the ningen woman he brought back with him and rushes to her aide. Using tenseigia, he revives her, feeling completely relieved that she's alive again though he thinks she's nothing more than a stupid ningen.

"Your so stupid. Killing yourself over my stupid half-brother. This Sesshomaru is _so _much better than that hanyou and loves you a lot even though I do not know it yet!"

She's happy, he's relieved, they kiss and then Sesshomaru leaves yet again and Kagome cries. Again.

Sesshomaru's confused and then everything becomes clear when Kagome gets kidnapped by none other than Kouga. He realizes that he loves her.

_And Sesshomaru-sama's heart grew three sizes that day!_

Rushing off to rescue his beloved from the clutches of the evil wolf who is only know attempting to ravish her _perfect _body, Sesshomaru prepares the killing blow only to be stopped by Kagome. By meekly asking if they could return home she has clearly overpowered the TaiYoukai and they leave Kouga with a friendly warning.

"_Don't come near _MY _mate again or I'll make sure that you can't mate with anyone. Ever. If you catch my drift."_ That is what Sesshomaru whispers while Kagome obliviously is asleep again in the TaiYoukai's arm.

Once they are back at his extravagant castle, Kagome wakes up and, as a way of thanks, gives Sesshomaru back his arm.

"Allow me to restore your arm Fluffy!"

"Fine. Don't call me Fluffy."

"Whatever you say Fluffy."

Sesshomaru just takes the horrible nickname in silence. He watches in amazement as she restores his long lost arm.

"Oh my arm, how I've missed you so!" He cries out, admiring his mate-to-be's handiwork. _(pun COMPLETELY intended)_

Suddenly Kagome passes out, _again_, and is engulfed in a bright light. When the light fades Kagome is a beautiful inu-youkai with a thousand-color hair and green eyes _(wtf?)_. She wakes up and has a new bad-ass attitude and can kick butt now that Midoriko trained her while she had slept.

Then Naraku shows up. Kagome destroys him while Sesshomaru attempts to fight but is badly wounded and ends up in a rather large puddle of blood. Rather worried, Kagome rushes to his side and using her _'youkai-miko' _powers to heal him and then they go into his castle to have hot, animal sex.

"Wow."

The next day InuYasha shows up, trying to kill Kagome for inadvertently killing Kikyo.

"Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari!"

InuYasha groans in pain and looks around. Kikyo's waving at him with her arm around Naraku's waist and both are smiling at him. It's extremely hot and InuYasha realizes that he's in Hell. She 'osuwari-ed' him all the way to Hell.

"Wench!!!" He shouts, climbing out of the hole.

Kagome suddenly forgives him for trying to kill her and Sesshomaru gives him a big smile and he is welcomed into the family. Sesshomaru is suddenly so happy.

"I'm so happy now! All the time! I'm just so happy!"

"I've never seen you like this Sesshomaru!" Kagome says in shock at her mate's behavior.

"Maybe it's because you melted the ice around my heart and now I can suddenly laugh and smile again! I love you so much! I'm just so happy!"

And they lived happily ever after.

However, Kagome' family in the future was forgotten about. But Mama Higurashi just hummed as she cooked and cleaned, not worried in the least as her daughter stayed missing for years and years. Souta remained naive and weird and Gramps was…well, Gramps.

**The End**


	2. Chapter 2 a real chapter

_A/N: I'm really glad that people wanted this to continue! Yay!_

_A/N: Also, I just thought I'd ask, if anyone has a pairing that they want me to do a parody about, just lemme know and I'll gladly give it a shot!_

_SBW_

**Disclaimer: SOB! I don't own them!!!!**

**Instant Love!**

**Summary:** A little mockery of the overuse of some fanfic plots, mainly Sess/Kag. Just a bit of fun, please enjoy! Excerpt- _"WTF?" **"Oh yeah." **"You're my…" **"Inner beast, yea." **"WTF?" **"You'll learn to love me because I'm always right and I tend to foreshadow a lot on your relationship."**_

"Rin, stop running." Jaken squawked in his toad-ish manner. (Because we ALL know that toads _squawk_).

"Yes Lord Jaken!"

…

"You'll still running! I said stop you horrible little human!" Now he was shaking his horrible Staff of Two Heads at the girl. Like he was really going to do something to her when Lord Sesshomaru seemed to be attached to the girl.

She stopped running and plodded over to Jaken (I just love that word…_plodded_). Rin sat down next to her toad demon companion in an eerie silence before starting to attempt a little conversation.

"Lord Jaken, Rin is bored. Rin likes Rin's name. Rin is a good name for Rin and Rin really likes it. Rin says it a lot because Rin likes it. Does Lord Jaken think that Rin's name is a good name for Rin? Does Lord Jaken like Rin's name? RIN!"

"NO! I do not like your name and I do not like you now leave me be insolent girl!" Jaken, yet again, squawked.

"Okay Lord Jaken!" Rin than began to pick the flowers that they mysteriously seem to stop by every **single** time they made camp.

…

"RIN! Do NOT put those flowers on me!"

"But, Lord Jaken, Rin wants to make you look prettyful." The girl reasoned, still approaching the nervous toad.

"I SAID NO!"

'_**You're only saying 'no' because you like it.'**_

'_Huh? Who said that?'_

'_**I am your inner beast…duh.'**_

'…_what? I don't have an inner beast…I'm a toad demon.'_

'_**Oh. Sorry, wrong demon…'**_

'_WAIT! How'd you know I was only saying 'no' because I liked the flowers?'_

But it was far too late for poor wacked-out Jaken, for the inner beast had left his body to find Sesshomaru.

**_!&!&!THIS IS A SCENE CHANGE, I PUT THIS HERE BECAUSE I DON'T THINK YOU COULD FIGURE THAT OUT WITHOUT MY HELPFUL EXPERTISE!&!&!AND LOOK AT ALL THE COOLIO SYMBOLS THAT MAKE THIS MORE FUN TO LOOK AT…NOT!!&!&!_**

"Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sitty-sit sit!"

"What the Hell Kagome?!?!? I didn't do anything!" InuYasha said, his voice muffled by the ground.

"That's a likely story!" Kagome said hotly, furious with the half-demon.

"I WAS SLEEPIN' FOR GODS SAKES!!!!" InuYasha screamed as he jumped out of his crater.

"Whatever. Hey Sango, wanna go take a bath? Because you know, I've only bathed about 3 times today so I think I should squeeze another one in so some perverted youkai (cough SESSHOMARU cough) can come spy on me when you conveniently leave earlier than I do."

"Okay, but hold on just a second!"

_SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP!……….SLAP!_

"DON'T EVEN THINK OF FOLLOWING US MONK!" Sango screamed, but really she was thinking, _'I love you so much, I just love hitting you as well!'_

_**NOW WE'RE AT THE HOTSPRINGS WITH SANGO AND KAGOME!!!**_

"Sango, I'm in love with Lord Sesshomaru!" Kagome blurts out.

Sango gasps in utter horror, "NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!"

"I've been having these hot 'n heavy dreams of us MAKIN' BABIES! And man…he's super good at it too! And he's so sweet in my dreams, kissin' me and stuff and he's like totally my soulmate and I SHALL HAVE HIM!"

"But, Kagome, Sesshomaru is a horrible demon that kills a bazillion people and hates humans! I wish you both the best!"

"Thanks for your blessing Sango! Now can you leave the hotsprings so that I can be alone and talk about how much I love Sesshomaru so that he can here me while he hides in those bushes over there next to Miroku?"

"Sure thing!" Sango throws her clothes on and walks over to the bushes where Miroku and Sesshomaru are hiding.

"Hey Lord Sesshy! You, Monk, are coming with me!" _CRASH! _"I hit him with my Hiraikotsu so that I can drag his unconscious body back to camp without any groping problems!"

Sango then calls over her shoulder, "GOOD LUCK WITH MAKIN' BABIES!!!"

_**#$#$#$#$HEY! IT'S YET ANOTHER SCENE CHANGE! I WASN'T SURE IF YOU'D CATCH ON TO THE FACT THAT I DO IT SO OFTEN!$#$#$#$#**_

InuYasha is sitting around, thinking about killing Kagome because Kikyo asked OH SO nicely for her soul back. And he was thinking about Ramen and how much he just LOVED Ramen. He had to chose between Kikyo being alive and having Kagome around to make Ramen…hmmm…

"Ramen, Kikyo, Ramen, Kikyo, Ramen, Kikyo…hmmm…"

'_**Whatcha thinkin' about?'**_

'_Ramen…and Kikyo. But mostly Ramen.'_

'_**I am TOTALLY NOT in the right body! See ya round!'**_

_**!#$&()WOOT! ANOTHER SCENE CHANGE! YAY!!!!!#$&()**_

'_So…my brother's human wench totally digs me. What luck! Her scent is divine! She smells like rain, sakura blossoms, honeysuckle, spring rain, morning dew and just about every other thing on the planet! How can I resist a smell such as that?'_

'_**You can't, that's why you're going to hop into that hotsprings with her and confess your love!'**_

'_Who the Hell are you to enter this Sesshomaru's mind?'_

'_**I'm your inner beast.'**_

'_WTF?' _

'_**Oh yeah.'**_

'_You're my…' _

'**_Inner beast, yea.' _**

'_WTF?' _

'**_You'll learn to love me because I'm always right and I tend to foreshadow a lot on your relationship.'_**

'_This Sesshomaru does not have an inner beast!'_

'_**Whatever, I'm your more honest, emotional side and eventually we'll combine to be the perfect lover for our Kagome!'**_

'…'

'_**Damn we're stupid.'**_

Sesshomaru leaps from the bushes and lands completely silently next to the hotsprings where Kagome is obliviously looking away from.

"Miko."

'_Gasp!' _"Sesshomaru!" Kagome rises out of the water for no apparent reason and gives Lord Fluffernutter a good view before splashing back down into the spring.

'_She's so adorable when she's blushing. This Sesshomaru did not just think that, humans are disgusting.'_

'_**PWN! You SO just thought that! Score one for the inner beast!'**_

"What the HELL are you doing here?!?!? Were you_ spying _on me?!?!? I'm just so ANGRY and not afraid at all! Can't you smell it?" Kagome shouted, her face a furious dark red.

'_Why is it that this human is not afraid of this Sesshomaru…'_

'_**Maybe she's meant to be something important to us…'**_

'_Just what are you suggesting?'_

'_**Perhaps something IMPORTANT to us…cough MATE cough'**_

'_Are you hinting at something?'_

'**_SHE'S MEANT TO BE OUR MATE FOREVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER!!!!!!!! DO YOU CATCH MY DRIFT??? YOU LOVE HER AND SHE'S GOING TO LOVE YOU PRETTY SOON…SO JUMP ON HER NOW AND RAVAGE HER BODY!'_**

'_Are you trying to say that she's supposed to be close to this Sesshomaru?'_

'_**YARGH!!!!!!!!!!'**_

"Helloooooo…is anybody inside that pretty little head of yours?" Kagome asked hotly, waving her hand in front of his face while clutching her towel around her body.

"No" Sesshomaru then realized what he just said, "W-wait! I mean…yes! Hold on a minute…no, or is it yes…WHY AM I ANSWERING TO A STUPID HUMAN WOMAN ANYWAY??!?!?!? IT'S PROBABLY BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!!!!"

"Y-you love me?" Kagome asked, somehow she had mysteriously gotten dressed without anyone noticing.

"NO!" He shouted.

'_**Yes you do.'**_

'_No I don't.'_

'_**Yes you do.'**_

'_NO I DO NOT!'_

'_**Whatever you say Fluffykins…cough YES YOU DO cough'**_

"Somehow I can see through your shield of lies and coldyness and I know that you really do love me!" Kagome leaps into Sesshomaru's arm, and puts her hands around his neck.

"And I was trying so hard too."

"TAKE ME TO YOUR CASTLE LORD SESSHY!" Kagome commanded, pointing off into the east, not realizing that it was the east, "THEN I DEMAND THAT WE MAKE PASSIONATE LOVE UNTIL WE GET INTERUPPTED BY INUYASHA WHEN HE TRIES TO KILL ME!"

"Hmm…very well. You would do well for mothering my _pups_." _(YARGH! I CAN'T STAND THAT!)_

And off they flew, to the balcony of Sesshomaru's dazzling bedroom that had a Western-style bed even though they didn't exist yet.

And they went at it like dogs in heat!

_**#$#$SCENE CHANGE TO DAYS LATER$#$#**_

"I've come to kill you Kagome! This was a really hard decision, because no one else can make Ramen quite like you and I'm pretty sure that you're mother won't want to buy me more when she finds I killed you, but Kikyo's dead and needs to be alive! You have no idea what it's like trying to do it with something dead!" InuYasha shouted from the balcony that the lovers left open.

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_ KILL 'IM SESSHY!!!!" Kagome shrieked from the bed.

InuYasha charged at the bed but Sesshomaru pulled out Tokijin and ran InuYasha through. They tossed his body out of the window and went back to their _'previous activities.' _ Kagome didn't cry over her loss, despite the fact that she had loved the half-demon for years, because Sesshomaru more than made up for it.

**The End**


	3. Chapter 3

**I HAVE NO IDEA HOW TO THANK ALL OF JOO FOR YOUR AWESOME REVIEWS! I MEAN, I HAD NO IDEA THAT SO MANY PEOPLE WOULD ENJOY MY LITTLE BOUTS OF INSANITY! THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!**

_A/N: Umm…what to say, what to say…I may have gone off the deep end with this. I needed a strange release and this was it. It's kind of mocking all those Sess/Kag stories that always seem to follow the same plot line. But it's all in good fun and I harbor no ill will toward any of the writers who have stories with the implied plot(s)._

_SBW_

_A/A/N: I was feeling very strange so this isn't exactly a mockery, mostly strangeness with a little parody in it._

**Disclaimer: SOB! I don't own them!!!!**

**Instant Love!**

**Summary:** A little mockery of the overuse of some fanfic plots, mainly Sess/Kag. Just a bit of fun, please enjoy! Excerpt- _"HOT OFFICE SEX!"_

"OH! Woe is me, I have been forced back to my time without the chance to say goodbye to any of my friends!" Kagome cried, even though she had been home for years now (talk about clinging to the past, geez!).

She had been sent back to her time and somehow managed to graduate high school. It was a miracle! Hallelujah! Angel's sang from on high as she grabbed her diploma…then she managed to go to college for a couple years.

"I guess I better get going! Today's the day I start my secretary job over at Takahashi Corp. You know…that name sounds familiar…like a manga artist who's drawing my life or something. Hmm…" Kagome tapped her chin thoughtfully.

Kagome left her awesome apartment that she had somehow managed to afford on absolutely no salary at all while she was still paying for college (how the Hell did she do that?), and climbed into her car that she could also afford surprisingly. She made her way to the largest building in the entire city that she seemed to have never heard about until _after _her travels in Feudal Japan.

"Going to work, I'm going to work…I'm going to work for Sesshomaru in an office job that's just so fitting for him…" Kagome sang in a foreshadowing manner, picking today to think about how awesome it would be to run into any of her old friends at the office.

She climbed into one of the MANY elevators and thought to herself, _"This would be a great place for a hot lemon to take place in this fic."_

Humming a happy tune as Kagome found her way to the office where she would work with absolutely no problems whatsoever, Kagome knocked on the door.

"Mr. Takahashi, I'm h- HOLY CRAP! SESSHOMARU!" Kagome screamed, still walking into the office as normal as ever.

"Miko, priestess, woman, wench. How are you still alive?" Sesshomaru asked from behind his massive desk, sitting in his Armani suit.

"Weeeeellll…I was originally from this time and (enter the well story here)…and here I am!" She chirped, now sitting across from him with her feet up on his desk.

"This Sesshomaru already knew of your being from this time." He stated coldly, occasionally stealing glances at the surprisingly flawless legs being revealed to him by a skirt that slid up her thighs.

Unfortunately that was when Kagome stood up, "Well if you knew then why did you ask?!?!?"

Sesshomaru shrugged, "I have nothing better to do until my 3 'o clock meeting."

Kagome huffed and turned on her heel stomping her way to the door. Sesshomaru watched her hips sway and thought,

"_Man, I would totally smack dat ass!"_

Kagome walked into the door once and fell onto her butt, blushing so hard that she glowed like a neon sign, burning Sesshomaru's eyes with her intensity. Then she dusted her butt off and made it through the door this time, unscathed.

As Kagome sat at her desk she began to think a lot,

"_Wow, is it just me or is Sesshomaru looking extremely hot today? I mean, he was hot in the Sengoku Jidai but DAMN! In that suit, I swear, I was totally ready to jump him and rip off all his-"_

"Woman!"

"HOT OFFICE SEX!" Kagome shouted, shocked by Sesshomaru's sudden appearance by her desk, not at all bothered by the fact that he had tried to kill her multiple times in the past.

"…what?" Sesshomaru had been thinking along the same lines only his was more "hot elevator sex" though he hadn't shouted it to the entire building.

"That's it, we're going to skip the whole _really _getting to know each other stuff and going straight to the hot office sex!"

Kagome jumped up, feeling very hot and prepared to jump on Sesshomaru, she grabbed his hand and yanked him into the office. After slamming the door and locking it, she began to remove Sesshomaru's clothes and things got really hot.

Outside of the office, the other workers could hear the two:

"_Say 'Die InuYasha!'"_

"_Die InuYasha!"_

"_OH…ah…AH! Sesshomaru!"_

_**AFTER TEH NASTAY SEX!**_

"Sesshomaru?"

"Hmm?"

"How come we never did anything like this back when I was in your time?"

"We didn't have a desk and I had no idea how to use a-"

"NOT THAT!" Kagome blushed again, but Sesshomaru had his eyes closed so he wasn't nearly blinded this time, "I mean us getting together."

"Though you interested this Sesshomaru it was beneath me to rut with a human."

"You were interested me? Wait, it _was _beneath you?"

"I am less inclined to be picky now that there are very few demonesses around and, over time I seem to have…well…_grown_. It seems that most women find me too large!"

"I mean great Kami, Sesshomaru! It would take a yard stick to measure that thing! How can you keep it in your pants…it's got to be like rolled up or something."

"Yes…it tends to take me quite a while to get my pants on."

"I love you."

"_What the Hell? _Where did that come from all of a sudden out of nowhere?"

"I've always loved you and your insanely huge penis and I can't believe I'm finally getting the chance to say something!"

Sesshomaru eyed the strangely enthusiastic woman, "Come, I'll have Jaken bring the limo around and we will go back to my massive estate and have sex in every room in the huge mansion!"

_**IN THE LIMO!!!**_

"What happened to everyone else after I left?"

"Why are you asking that now, in the middle of our limo smex?" (XD I totally wanted Sesshomaru to say "smex"!)

"Just answer me!!!!"

"InuYasha went to Hell, Shippo grew up and married Rin then Souten and Miroku and Sango got married and repopulated the slayer's village and then started a new one. Kouga works at Takahashi Corp. under me, Jineji's my gardener, Kilala_ (the misspelling of her name was intentional, it bothers me that people don't take the time to find out how her name is actually spelled) _disappeared into parts unknown, Kagura and I had a fling before she went incestuous and went after Kanna, Shippo also works under me now, Kaede died of old age, and-"

"Geez, why in the world did you keep tabs on everybody?"

"I knew you'd asked."

"How'd you know I'd run into you?"

"I…hmm…let's go back to the smex!"

_**LEMONS HERE, LEMONS THERE, LEMONS, LEMONS EVERYWHERE!!!**_

"Sesshomaru? Why did you name the business Takahashi Corp.?"

"Because the name sounded like someone who was drawing a manga about me and I didn't have a last name…so I just used hers!"

_**MORE LEMONS BECAUSE THE LUST-FILLED SESSHOMARU AND KAGOME CAN'T KEEP THEIR HANDS OFF OF EACH OTHER**_

Sesshomaru and Kagome have a falling out about a week after the sex-spree and Kagome finds out she's pregnant!

"Oh no! I'm pregnant! Well, I'm definitely NOT telling Sesshomaru, who is definitely the father, because I'm angry with him. I'm just going to disappear for a few years and show back up with a daughter!"

_**A FEW YEARS LATER…**_

"Kagome, I've been looking everywhere for you! I want you to marry me and have my children!"

"Of course I'll marry you…but I've already had your child. This is our daughter!"

"A daughter? She's beautiful! Come back and live at my mansion, I will treat you like Cinderella! I'll be the wonderful prince and not the horrid stepmother. Let's go!"

"Happily Ever After-ness!"


End file.
